Lanjutan Cokelat untuk Adikku Tersayang
by synstropezia
Summary: Ada seseorang yang mirip dengan kakakku, dia adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah lain. Setiap melihatnya membuatku menjadi sedih dan juga aku jatuh cinta padanya
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail bukan punya author

Summary : Ada seseorang yang mirip dengan kakakku, dia adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah lain. Setiap melihatnya membuatku menjadi sedih.

A/N : Sebelumnya…Ini adalah cerita lanjutan dari Cokelat untuk Adikku Tersayang, karena ada yang meminta untuk membuat sequelnya ya sudah saya buat. Jadi, kalau mau baca cerita ini baca dulu ya yang pertama biar nyambung hehe. Jangan kayak saya, belum nonton eps 141 udah nonton eps 142 (curhat)

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu 3 tahun lamanya. Kini Erza sudah berumur 13 tahun, semenjak kematian kakaknya semuanya berubah. Ayahnya kini menjadi lebih penyayang, tidak lagi suka membentak ataupun memukul. Erza sendiri, tidak ada yang berubah darinya, dia tetaplah anak ceria, pintar, dan terkadang galak.

Hari itu adalah hari Senin, sebuah hari yang sangat tak terduga karena ada murid baru, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Erza kaget. Anak lelaki itu bernama Mystogan, dia lumayan tampan dan cukup tinggi, saat melihat wajahnya Erza sangat kaget karena wajah Mystogan sangat mirip dengan wajah kakaknya. Dia duduk dipaling belakang sedangkan Erza sendiri duduk paling depan dekat dengan meja guru. Saat istirahat, Erza menghampiri Mystogan dia mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat tangan Mystogan.

"Salam kenal, namaku Erza aku ketua kelas"

"Erza ya…Salam kenal juga namaku Mystogan"

"Kamu sendirian saja?"

"Iya, aku belum memiliki teman"

"A…aku mau menjadi temanmu…."

"Terima kasih, aku tidak menyangka teman pertamaku adalah anak perempuan"

Mereka saling bertatapan muka dan tersenyum. Entah mengapa raut wajah Erza mendadak sedih, dia sangat sedih melihat wajah Mystogan yang mirip dengan wajah Jellal.

"Kenapa kamu sedih? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Ti…tidak bukan itu hanya saja kamu mirip dengan seseorang"

"Siapa? Kalau aku boleh tau"

"Kakakku, kamu mirip dengannya bahkan sangat mirip. Sudahlah lupakan saja, kita omongkan hal yang lain saja"

Terus saja mereka berbicara sampai bel istirahat berakhir. Entah mengapa Erza merasa ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam, dan juga dia merasa sangat menyayangi Mystogan, mungkin karena wajahnya mengingatkannya pada kakaknya. Bel pulangpun berbunyi, semuanya berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Erza dan Mystogan dengan tenangnya meninggalkan kelas, mereka berjalan bersama dan keluar bersama.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Didekat warung bu Mavis"

"Rumahku juga tidak jauh dari sana, mau pulang bareng?" Tawarnya

"Boleh"

Selama perjalanan pulang Mystogan dan Erza saling terdiam. Saat sudah mau sampai akhirnya mereka berduapun membuka mulut.

"Sampai jumpa" Mereka mengatakannya secara bersamaan

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan" Kata Mystogan

"Kamu juga, sepertinya kamu melewati rumahmu"

"Iya benar, aku ingin mengantarmu jadi ya aku melewati rumahku"

"Terima kasih, kamu baik sekali"

"Sudah dulu ya, kita sambung kapan-kapan. Kalau mau berkunjung saja ke rumahku"

Mystogan berlari ke rumahnya sedangkan Erza sudah sampai di rumahnya. Karena kematian Jellal, ayahnya memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah toko kue. Ayah Erza hanya ingin supaya dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Erza, jadi dia memustukan untuk membuka toko. Meski terbilang baru toko kuenya lumayan laris.

"Ayah aku pulang"

"Erza kamu sudah pulang rupanya, makan siang ada dimeja"

"Apa ayah sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu kita makan bersama saja"

"Baiklah"

Ini pertama kalinya mereka makan bersama lagi, saat Jellal meninggal ayah selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya sehingga Erza selalu makan sendiri. Selesai mengucapkan doa Erza langsung makan dengan lahapnya, sedangkan ayahnya makan dengan pelan-pelan.

"Jangan terburu-buru nanti tersedak"

Baru saja diberitau Erza sudah tersedak, dia buru-buru meminum segelas air putih dan melanjutkan makan. Melihat Erza begitu bersemangat membuat ayah Erza menjadi senang. Selesai makan Erza pergi mencuci piring, lalu ganti baju dan membantu ayahnya. Ia nampak bahagia dibandingkan 3 tahun yang lalu. Toko tutup jam 5 sore, biasanya saat malam Erza selalu berbicara tentang kegiatannya di sekolah. Sekitar jam 7 malam Erzapun mulai bercerita.

"Ayah tadi di kelas kami kedatangan murid baru"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Mystogan, dia laki-laki"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Mystogan, dia laki-laki"

"Kamu tadi diantar olehnya ya?"

"Iya benar, dia mirip dengan kakak ya…"

"Sangat mirip, ayah sendiri kaget melihatnya"

Mendadak raut wajah Erza dan ayah menjadi sedih. Mereka teringat pada Jellal, Erza mengambil foto kakaknya dimeja dekat sofa. Dia menatapnya terus menerus, semakin dipikir semakin sedih saja tanpa disadari butiran air jatuh dari matanya. Ayahnya memeluk Erza berharap Erza segera berhenti menangis.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan…."

"Bagaimana tidak kepikiran? Dia satu-satunya saudaraku, aku sangat menyayanginya"

"Sejak kakakmu meninggal ayah menjadi merasa sangat berasalah padanya. Dulu ayah sering memukulinya dan membentaknya, saat dia meninggal ayah baru tau jika dia begitu berharga. Seharusnya ayah menjaganya, membahagiakannya bukan sebaliknya. Ayah telah melanggar janji dengan ibumu"

"Kakak pasti sudah memaafkan ayah, ibu juga pasti memaafkan ayah meski ayah melanggar janji"

"Bagaimana jika minggu ini kita pergi mengunjungi makam kakak dan ibu?"

"Iya, sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam kakak dan ibu"

"Apa kamu lapar?"

"Iya aku lapar"

"Kita makan di warung bu Mavis, mau tidak?"

"Aku mau"

Tak sampai 10 menit berjalan ayah dan anak tersebut sudah sampai di warung bu Mavis. Mavis sendiri sangat senang karena akhirnya ada pelanggan, dari dulu Erza memang langganan warungnya Mavis. Jika sang ayah tidak memasak Erza pasti makan nasi uduk di warungnya bu Mavis.

"Sudah lama tidak makan nasi uduk di warung bu Mavis"

"Ya sudah lama malahan ayah tidak pernah kesini lagi"

"Sebenarnya setiap pulang sekolah kakak suka membelikanku nasi uduk di warung ini. Ya kan bu Mavis?"

"Iya benar, sayangnya sekarang Jellal sudah tiada jika dia masih ada pasti dia sangat senang"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, selesai menghabiskan makanan dan membayar. Erza langsung masuk ke rumah disusul ayahnya, dengan cepatnya Erza pergi sikat gigi lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Hari ini rasanya sangat melelahkan, belum lama menutup mata dia sudah tertidur. Ayah Erza masuk ke kamarnya dan mematikan lampunya, lalu mengecup dahi putrinya tersebut. Malam itu terasa begitu tenang, semuanya sangat bahagia meski tadi ada sedikit tangis dan penyesalan.

Bersambung…

A/N : Di chap selanjutnya nyeritaiin tentang Mystogan dan Erza. Penasaran? Baca aja terus, riview yaa :D Oh iya, cerita pembunuh legendaris masih berlanjut kok nanti aku publish chap selanjutny tanggal 5 April.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tak terasa sudah seminggu lamanya Mystogan dan Erza berteman, bisa dibilang jika hubungan mereka sudah agak dekat. Hari ini adalah hari Senin di minggu kedua bulan Januari, seperti biasanya Erza selalu berangkat pagi-pagi dan sampai di sekolah pagi pula. Dia sedang menunggu Mystogan yang ternyata hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Entah apa alasannya, sehingga saat pulang sekolah nanti Erza memutuskan untuk menjenguknya.

Sayangnya tak sesuai yang direncanakan, saat perjalanan menuju rumah Mystogan ada seorang anak yang menghalangi jalan Erza. Dia merasa kesal karena ada seorang anak tak dikenal yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Siapa kamu?! Kenapa kamu menghalangi jalanku?"

"Kamu tak perlu tau siapa aku, kamu temannya Mystogan bukan?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Dimana dia? Aku ada urusan dengannya"

"Aku sendiri tidak tau, makanya aku mau ke rumahnya"

"Baka…Dia tidak ada di rumahnya"

"Lalu dia dimana?"

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang bertanya padaku?!"

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin mencari Mystogan"

Erza langsung pergi meninggalkan anak aneh tersebut, tetapi anak tersebut malah menarik baju Erza sehingga Erza tidak bisa melangkah maju.

"Eits….Tunggu dulu…"

"Apa lagi sih!"

"Kamu bohongkan? Seminggu ini aku melihat jika kamu sering bersama Mystogan masa tiba-tiba kamu tidak tau Mystogan dimana?"

"Aku memang tidak tau, jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Karena sangat kesal Erza ingin memukul wajah anak tersebut, tetapi dengan mudahnya anak tersebut menahan pukulan Erza. Dengan cepatnya dia memegang tangan dan mencengkram tangan Erza.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Beritau dulu dimana Mystogan"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau!"

"Erza!" Teriak seseorang

"Mystogan"

"Ternyata kamu sudah datang ya"

"Sting, lepaskan dia, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku!"

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya Stingpun melepaskan cengkramannya. Erza sendiri masih merasakan sakit, tetapi dia tak peduli setelah mendengar jika Mystogan memiliki masalah Erza merasa khawatir. Apalagi sekarang terjadi pertengkaran diantara kedua anak tersebut, membuat Erza semakin khawatir saja. Mystogan pun tumbang setelah itu anak bernama Sting tersebut mengambil uang dari kantong baju Mystogan dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Pastinya Erza tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi, dia bermaksud untuk mengejar Sting dan mengambil kembali yang Mystogan, tetapi dengan cepat Mystogan mencengah Erza. Meski tak kuat berdiri dia bangun lalu memegang pundak Erza hendak melarangnya.

"Jangan…Kumohon jangan"

"Tapi….Dia…"

"Biarkan saja, ini semua salahku"

Hatinyapun luluh karena mendengar perkataan Mystogan, saat dia melihat wajah Mystogan yang babak belur dia merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ini seperti luka kakaknya saat kecelakaan, luka yang membuat kakaknya meninggal. Saking takutnya dia langsung memeluk Mystogan.

"Hey…Ada apa?"

"Maaf, aku hanya ketakutan" Erza mencoba tersenyum meski matanya mengeluarkan air mata

"Lagi-lagi kamu menangis, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku…Saat aku melihatmu terluka aku teringat luka yang dulu dialami kakakku. Luka tersebutlah yang menyebabkannya meninggal"

"Begitu ya…Sudahlah kamu tenang saja, luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya kok, aku tidak akan meninggal hanya karena luka-luka ini hehehe. Oh iya, aku melihat tanganmu tadi dicengkram oleh Sting apa tanganmu masih sakit?"

"Seharusnya kamu mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, tanganku baik-baik saja kok. Bagaimana jika aku obati lukamu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku masih ada urusan sudah dulu ya. Sampai jumpa…"

Mystogan pun pergi meninggalkan Erza, dia masih sempat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke Erza. Erza juga membalasnya, dia melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi ke rumahnya. Dia merasa jika Mystogan benar-benar seperti kakaknya, meski diri sendiri terluka masih saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Andai saja dia benar-benar Jellal….

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, Erza yang dari tadi hanya tidur-tiduran langsung bangun dan membawa sebuah kotak P3K. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat khawatir terhadap Mystogan. Tak lama berjalan sampailah ia disebuah rumah bercat hijau, ada dua buah jendela dan sebuah pintu. Setelah agak tenang Erzapun melangkah maju dan mengetuk pintu, ini pertama kalinya dia pergi ke rumah anak laki-laki. Sekali ketuk, tak ada yang membuka, Erzapun mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tetap saja tidak ada yang membuka. Saat ingin memencet bel ternyata belnya sudah rusak, setelah menunggu sekitar 20 menitan akhirnya ada yang membuka pintu.

"Erza? Kamu datang?"

"Iya, aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Masuklah"

Rumah tersebut cukup luas, bersih, dan nyaman. Mystogan mempersilahkan Erza duduk disebuah sofa, karena penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa Erza, Mystogan pun bertanya.

"Apa yang kamu bawa?"

"Ini kotak P3K"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengobatimu, lukamu kan cukup parah jika tidak diobati nanti infeksi"

Tanpa basa-basi Erza langsung mengambil obat dan perban. Cukup lama dia mengobati luka Mystogan, setelah selesai Mystogan melihat jika raut wajah Erza menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, bahkan tadi dia sempat tersenyum. Melihatnya begitu dia turut senang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengobati lukaku"

"Ya sama-sama, apa masih sakit?"

"Sudah tidak terlalu, sepertinya tangan kananmu terluka"

"Ini tidak apa-apa kok"

"Lebih baik diobati"

Sekarang giliran Mystogan yang mengobati tangan kanan Erza. Saat diobati oleh Mystogan, Erza merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang bahkan wajahnya memerah. Selesai diobati diam-diam Mystogan memperhatikan wajah Erza.

"Apa kamu sakit? Wajahmu merah"

"Ti….tidak….Terima kasih ya, baru kali ini ada yang mengobati lukaku selain kakak"

"Ya sama-sama, sepertinya kamu sangat menyayangi kakakmu"

"Iya, dia satu-satunya saudaraku lagipula dia selalu menemaniku, menghiburku disaat aku sedih, dan selalu melindungiku. Saat dia hampir diujung maut aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku sedih…"

Mendengar itu Mystogan secara spontan langsung memeluk Erza. Erza sangat kaget karena dia tiba-tiba saja dipeluk oleh Mystogan, akhirnya Erza pun membalas pelukan Mystogan.

"Jangan sedih…Kamu bisa menggangapku sebagai kakakmu, jika kamu mengiginkannya"

"Apa boleh?"

"Ya boleh, aku senang jika bisa membuatmu bahagia aku tak ingin kamu menangis"

"Arigato onii-san"

Bersambung…

A/N : Pas aku nulis adegan Mystogan memeluk Erza tiba-tiba aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Ya aku sendiri juga ga tau kenapa aku senyum2 sendiri. Tujuanku sih aku ingin jika Mystogan itu selalu menjadi sosok yang dirindukan Erza, tapi mungkin pada chap2 berikutnya Mystogan mulai mencintai Erza lebih dari sekedar adik. Aneh ga sih kalau sesama umur menggangap temannya sebagai kakak atau adik? Eh omong-omong itu bener ga ya nulisnya yang onii-san?

Sudahlah, sekian dulu dari saya. Maaf apabila saya ngomong panjang lebar diakhir chap 2 ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan meriview :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hari Senin kemarin benar-benar membuat Erza tak percaya. Apa kejadian kemarin itu mimpi ataukah kenyataan? Erza tak pernah berfikir jika Mystogan ingin menjadi kakaknya, ya meski bukan kakak kandung itu bisa membuat Erza senang. Sekarang dia merasa jika sosok kakaknya telah kembali. Selasa itu cuaca benar-benar begitu buruk, hujan turun dengan derasnya, angin berhembus dengan kencang, bahkan sesekali ada petir. Erza tak bisa pulang karena dia tak membawa payung, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Sebenarnya dia masuk kembali ke kelas karena suatu alasan, Mystogan masih berada disana entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Erza membuka pintu kelas lalu duduk disebelah Mystogan.

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang?" Tanya Mystogan

"Diluar hujan, dan aku tidak membawa payung. Kakak sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku dihukum oleh guru karena bertengkar dengan anak dari sekolah lain"

"Bertengkar dengan Sting?"

"Iya, makanya sekarang aku masih disini, mungkin sejam kemudian aku baru bisa pulang"

"Begitu ya…"

"Lebih baik kamu pulang saja, aku membawa payung ini aku pinjamkan"

Dengan halusnya Erza menolak, diapun megambil kursi dan duduk disebelahnya. Mungkin Erza berniat untuk menunggu Mystogan sampai hukumannya selesai.

"Kamu mau menungguku?"

"Tentu saja, dulu saat kakakku masih hidup aku selalu menunggunya di taman sekolah. Setelah itu kamipun pulang bersama"

"Begitu ya….Sepertinya dulu kamu hidup dengan bahagia"

"Hehehe, tidak juga dulu itu ayahku galak dia suka memukulku dan kakak jika pulang terlambat. Bahkan kami pernah kabur dari rumah"

"Nekat sekali"

"Memang…Itu masa-masa yang menakutkan tetapi juga indah. Kak, apa boleh aku bertanya?"

"Boleh, aku akan menjawabnya"

"Kemarin saat kakak berkelahi dengan Sting kakak berkata jika aku tak ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu. Memang kakak memiliki masalah apa?"

"Itu hanya masalah sepele kok, aku hanya meminjam uang. Itu saja"

"Jika kuperhatikan kamu meminjam uang cukup banyak buktinya Sting sampai mengambil semua uangmu"

"Memang, aku meminjam cukup banyak tapi kamu tak perlu khawatir Erza"

"Ada yang aneh denganmu onii-san"

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Dari tadi kamu menyembunyikan tanganmu, ada apa dengan tanganmu"

"Ti…tidak ada apa-apa"

Erza tak peduli meski dia menjawab tak ada apa-apa. Melihat tangan Mystogan yang penuh luka membuat Erza sendiri cukup kaget, sepertinya kemarin tak ada luka seperti ini. Terdengar suara petir yang cukup keras, hujan semakin deras, dan angin semakin kencang saja. Mystogan hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya dari Erza, mulutnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Kemarin tidak ada luka seperti ini"

"Ayah memukul tanganku"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena uangnya dicuri, ayah sangat marah saat tau uangnya dicuri"

"Memang uangnya untuk apa?"

"Untuk…."

"Kumohon jawablah!"

Sia-sia saja Mystogan tetap terdiam meski Erza sudah menggoyangkan bahunya beberapa kali. Nampak sekali wajah Mystogan berubah menjadi sedih, akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk buka mulut.

"A…aku tidak tau apa harus mengatakan hal ini padamu, tetapi mungkin aku harus mengatakannya sebagai temanmu juga sebagai kakakmu. Uangnya digunakan ayah untuk berjudi"

"Berjudi…." Erza serasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya

"Ya benar, untuk berjudi biasanya ayah menyuruhku untuk meminjam uang. Jika aku tak menurut ayah akan memukulku"

"Seperti ayahku dulu…Dia suka memukul, galak, dia tak peduli padaku maupun kakakku ayah hanya peduli pada bisnisnya"

"Kumohon aku tak ingin melanjutkan cerita ini, nanti kamu sedih lagi jika megingat masa lalumu dulu"

Percakapan tersebutpun berhenti, satu jam telah berlalu tetapi hujan belum reda. Akhirnya mereka berduapun memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Selama perjalanan pulang Erza terus terdiam Mystogan pun begitu. Rasanya langkah Erza begitu berat apalagi udara yang dingin ini membuat Erza kedinginan. Merekapun sampai didepan rumah Mystogan, Erza langsung berhenti sehingga hujan membasahi seragamnya karena tak lagi dipayungi. Mystogan sendiri berhenti lalu berlari menghampiri Erza.

"Erza rumahmu kan disana bukan disini, ini rumahku"

"Tapi ini rumahmu, mengapa kamu tak masuk?"

"Bodoh, aku ingin mengantarmu jika aku langsung masuk ke rumah nanti kamu kehujanan. Lihat sekarang kamu kehujanan, ayo sebentar lagi kita sampai ke rumahmu"

Mystogan kembali memayungi Erza supaya dia tidak kehujanan, akhirnya Erzapun berjalan dan sampailah dia di rumahnya. Tak lupa Erza mengucapkan sampai jumpa, saat dia masuk ke rumah ayahnya menyambut hangat kedatangan anaknya tersebut.

"Anak ayah udah pulang, seragammu basah sebaiknya kamu ganti baju dulu"

"Iya"

Tak lama ganti baju Erza turun lagi kebawah. Sepertinya ayahnya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Erza, ayah ingin mengajakmu bicara"

"Tentang apa?"

"Temanmu Mystogan"

"Kenapa dengan Mystogan?"

"Ayah baru tau jika dia anak dari seorang penjudi. Tetangga juga berkata jika temanmu itu sering meminjam uang dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Lebih baik kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengannya"

"Memang kenapa jika aku dekat dengannya?"

"Dia bukan anak yang baik Erza"

"Aku tau, dia suka meminjam uang lalu utang, dia memang bukan anak yang baik tetapi bagiku dia adalah anak yang baik, meski baru berteman seminggu lebih aku merasa dia seperti kakak. Kakak juga bukan anak yang baik, dia suka melawan ayah, dan terkadang mengajakku kabur dari rumah, meski begitu aku tetap merasa dia kakak yang baik karena kakak selalu melindungiku, berusaha membuatku tersenyum saat aku sedih. Mystogan pun begitu, dia selalu berusaha membuatku tak bersedih, benar-benar sama seperti kakak. Aku tidak peduli ayah mau berkata apa! Pokoknya aku tetap ingin menjadi temannya"

Erza berlari ke kamar meninggalkan ayahnya tersebut. Ayah Erza sendiri hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku anaknya tersebut. Saat di kamar diam-diam Erza menangis, mengapa jadi begini? Semuanya berubah menjadi buruk. Sepertinya hal buruk lainnya telah menanti.


	4. Chapter 4

Keesokan harinya Erza tetap masuk sekolah seperti biasa meski sebenarnya dia masih sedih. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah sampai di sekolah, duduk dikursi dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja. Ada seorang lagi yang datang, dia menghampiri Erza dan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Ohayou Erza" Ucapnya

"Onii-san ya…"

"Hari ini kamu terlihat lemas"

"Ah, masa? Tidak kok aku baik seperti biasanya"

"Baguslah..Untuk kejadian yang kemarin maaf ya, seharusnya aku tidak menceritakannya padamu"

"Yang kemarin? Lupakan saja, aku sudah melupakannya"

"Kamu cepat melupakannya ya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya" Ucap Mystogan sambil tersenyum pilu

"Nanti juga bisa, aku selalu bersamamu…Siang nanti apa kamu mau makan siang bersama?"

"Boleh"

Sebenarnya Erza belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang kemarin, dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Mystogan suka hutang uang, meski ayahnya sudah melarangnya untuk berteman dengan Mystogan dia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Erza sadar dia sangat menyayangi Mystogan. Ketika jam istirahat hanya ada Erza dan Mystogan didalam kelas, mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?" Tanya Erza

"Ini? Sudah baik-baik saja kok"

"Oh, baguslah"

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Onii-san?"

"Erza jangan pura-pura, aku tau ada yang terjadi padamu. Aku kan temanmu juga kakakmu, jadi ceritakanlah…"

"Kemarin ayah berbicara padaku, katanya aku tidak boleh berteman denganmu kamu bukan anak baik-baik. Ayah takut terjadi sesuatu padaku…"

"Sudah kuduga"

"Kakak sudah tau?"

"Tidak, hanya menduga saja. Erza kau tau? Sebelum pindah sekolah aku bukan anak yang baik, aku selalu membuat masalah, bertengkar dan aku pernah diskors sampai akhirnya dikeluarkan. Aku bukan kakak yang baik bukan teman yang baik juga, ayahmu benar lebih baik kamu jangan berteman denganku"

"Baka! Aku tidak peduli masa lalumu, bagiku kamu kakak juga teman yang baik kok. Aku ga peduli sama perkataan ayahku aku tetap ingin berteman denganmu. Kakakku dulu juga bukan anak yang baik"

"Baru kali ini aku punya teman dan adik sebaik kamu, apa boleh aku bertanya?"

"Mau bertanya apa?"

"Jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu, bagaimana?"

"Memang kakak mau pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Bukan, hanya sekedar bertanya"

"Bagaimana ya…Aku pasti sedih, meski begitu aku akan menunggumu hingga kamu kembali"

"Terima kasih mau menungguku…"

"Kamu bicara apa tadi?"

"Tidak, tidak"

Hari itu merupakan hari yang indah bagi Erza, dia bisa melupakan kesedihannya sesaat. Tetapi keesokan harinya Mystogan tidak masuk sekolah, karena baru satu hari Erza berpikir tidak perlu mengunjungi rumahnya. Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu telah berlalu, tak terasa sudah 2 minggu lamanya Mystogan tak masuk sekolah. Bahkan wali kelas bertanya berulang-ulang kali ke Erza kemana perginya anak tersebut, saat pulang sekolah Erza langsung mengetuk pintu rumah kakak angkatnya itu. Sudah 2 jam lamanya Erza berdiri didepan pintu, tak ada juga yang membuka, pintunya juga terkunci.

Akhirnya Erza hanya bisa pulang tanpa membuat kemajuan sedikitpun. Rencananya nanti sore dia akan kembali lagi untuk mengunjungi rumah Mystogan, Erza merasa begitu menyesal coba saja jika di hari pertama dia tidak masuk Erza langsung megunjungi rumahnya mungkin masih ada harapan. Sekitar jam 5an Erza kembali mengetuk pintu rumah Mystogan, tetap saja tak ada yang membukanya. Iapun nekat menunggu sampai ada seseorang yang pulang, kini matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam hari mulai malam, udara semakin dingin saja. Erza masih menunggu didepan pintu rumah Mystogan sambil duduk, entah sudah berapa jam berlalu.

Ketika Erza menghadapkan kepalanya kedepan, ia melihat ada sosok yang sedang dicari-carinya. Itu Mystogan! Tanpa pikir panjang Erza langsung memeluknya, Mystogan bingung melihat tingkah Erza yang seperi itu.

"Kenapa kamu memelukku tiba-tiba?"

"Maaf, kemana saja kamu? Sudah 2 minggu lamanya kamu tidak masuk"

"Itu…Aku tak ingin menceritakannya"

"Jika aku tidak tau masalahmu aku mana bisa menolongmu"

"Kamu tak perlu menolongku, aku kan sedang tidak dalam masalah"

"Apa iya? Aku tidak bisa begitu saja percaya. Sini kulihat tanganmu"

"Tidak luka kok"

"Tetapi kotor, ada apa? Tidak biasanya tangan kakak kotor"

"Aku menyuruhnya bekerja" Ada suara lain

"Ayah.."

Erza menghadap kebelakang dan melihat ayah Mystogan, dia begitu tinggi dan memiliki kumis yang menurut Erza cukup menyeramkan.

"Mystogan dia siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Bukan, dia temanku juga adikku"

"Adikmu? Huh konyol sekali perkataanmu. Sadarlah dia bukan adikmu"

"Aku tau dia bukan adikku, tetapi aku sayang padanya memang tidak boleh?!"

"Setiap orang yang akan berteman denganmu hanya akan kau sakiti!"

"Tidak akan, aku akan melindungi teman-temanku. Kejadian saat itu tidak akan terulang lagi"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, kamu tidak pantas memiliki teman. Nah cepat serahkan uangnya"

"Ini"

"Lebih baik kamu bekerja saja terus daripada sekolah"

"Mana bisa begitu? Dia kan juga punya hak untuk bersekolah kenapa dilarang?" Erza tak terima dengan perkataan ayah Mystogan

"Gadis kecil sebaiknya diam saja, kamu ingin membujuknya untuk kembali ke sekolah ya? Sia-sia dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke sekolah"

"Aku akan kembali Erza…Aku berjanji akan kembali. Maaf membuatmu khawatir" Mystogan hanya tersenyum

"Kakak…"

"Kembali ke sekolah? Jika kamu kembali kamu akan tau akibatnya"

"Anda mana boleh mengancam anak anda sendiri? Seharusnya anda mendukungnya bukan menyuruhnya bekerja"

"Anakku? Dia anakku? Dia anak angkat gadis kecil! Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal saat dia masih kecil mungkin dia tidak tau tetapi sekarang dia tau"

"…"

"Kakak…Sabar ya"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Erza, sebaiknya kamu pulang sekarang sudah malam"

"Ya sudah, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Saat Erza hendak meninggalkan rumah Mystogan, dia merasa ada suara teriakan dari rumah tersebut. Iapun kembali lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat jika kakak angkatnya itu dipukuli. Erza langsung berlari berusaha melindunginya, ia tak ingin Mystogan dipukuli lebih dari itu, setiap melihatya dipukuli hatinya sakit.

"Jangan pukuli Jellal-san!"

"Erza?"

"Bukan, maksudku jangan pukuli kakak!"

"Kau lagi, kau lagi jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang"

"Aku tidak bisa jika tidak ikut campur. Bagiku dia adalah sosok yang sangat berharga, dia mirip dengan kakak kandungku. Makanya aku tak ingin dia disakiti"

"Erza pulang saja, aku baik-baik saja…"

"Berhenti pukuli dia baru aku akan pulang"

"Baiklah, baiklah sana pulang! Jika kamu mau anak ini tidak lagi dipukuli jangan datangi rumah ini lagi, jangan lagi temui dia!"

"…."

Entah apa Erza mendengarkan perkataan ayah Mystogan atau menghiraukannya. Yang pasti tanpa berkata apapun dia langsung balik ke rumahnya. Mystogan berlari kearah jendela lalu tersenyum pilu dia berkata.

"Ternyata benar, bagimu aku ini seperti Jellal bukan Mystogan…Tetapi aku senang, dan aku mencintaimu…Aku mencintaimu…Daisuki da Erza" Ucapnya pelan

Bersambung…

A/N : Sori kalau banyak kata pukulnya hehehe, bagus? Jelek? Riview aja, aku terima semua riview kalian kok dari yang bagus sampe yang jelek, sampe yg flame


	5. Chapter 5

Ternyata benar Mystogan sudah tidak pernah masuk sekolah lagi, bahkan ada beberapa rumor yang mengatakan kalau Mystogan keluar dari sekolah. Erza tak ingin mempercayainya, itu semua bohong kan? Tetapi sepertinya tidak itu semua benar, kenyataan memang menyakitkan…Hari Jumat itu semua murid pulang lebih cepat dikarenakan ada rapat guru, Erza berjalan seorang diri menuju rumah padahal biasanya dia bersama Mystogan, meski sudah beberapa minggu pulang sendiri tetap saja dia merasa tak nyaman dan kesepian.

Erza berpikir karena masih memiliki sisa waktu dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, sebenarnya dia berharap bisa bertemu Mystogan, tetapi sudah lama berkeliling dia tak juga ditemukan. Pandangan Erza tertuju pada sebuah bukit yang ditengah-tengahnya ada pohon, karena penasaran Erza memutuskan untuk menaiki bukit tersebut, sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa disana, hanya ada sebuah pohon dan seorang anak laki-laki yang wajahnya cukup familiar.

"Hai" Sapa Erza

"Hai" Sapanya balik

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

"Emm…Boleh, kamu siapa?" Tanyanya

"Kamu sendiri siapa?"

"Erza?"

"Kak aku kangen padamu" Erza langsung memeluk anak tersebut yang ternyata adalah Mystogan

"Aku pikir kamu siapa ternyata Erza, maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku"

"Tidak apa-apa, apa benar kakak sudah keluar dari sekolah?"

"Itu benar, ayah menyuruhku keluar dari sekolah"

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya lebih baik aku mencari uang daripada sekolah, lagipula keuangan keluarga tidak baik aku tidak akan bisa melunasi uang sekolah. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik, memang kerja jadi apa?"

"Pemulung"

"Oh begitu ya, lihat kak aku menggambar ini"

Erza membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar, dia memperlihatkan sebuah gambar lalu menceritakannya pada Mystogan. Mystogan sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar Erza menceritakan gambarnya, tak lama kemudian hujanpun turun mereka berdua hanya memandang hujan dan terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa boleh aku bertanya?"

"Kakak boleh bertanya apa saja"

"Bagimu aku ini siapa?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja"

"Bagiku kamu adalah kakakku dan juga temanku mungkin bukan teman lagi tetapi sahabat, kamu mau kan bersahabat denganku?"

"Ya, tentu aku mau. Kamu tidak menggangapku sebagai Jellal?"

"E.. …Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Ya kamu memang seperti Jellal kakak kandungku, dan sejujurnya aku menggangapmu seperti Jellal kedua"

"Begitu ya…Erza jika aku menyayangimu lebih dari adik bagaimana responmu?"

"Gimana ya? Aku kaget…"

Mendadak wajah Erza memerah karena perkataan Mystogan tadi, tetapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya itu dari Mystogan.

"Tak usah disembunyikan, kamu manis saat wajahmu memerah"

"Ah kakak ini ngomong apaan sih?"

"Gomen, perkataanmu membuatku bingung. Mungkin aku harus memberitau semuanya padamu"

"Memberitau apa?" Erza terlihat bingung

"Erza, dengarkan baik-baik tanggal 20 Februari nanti aku…aku…"

"Kamu akan pergi, iya kan?"

"Ya, aku akan pergi dari kota ini"

"Ternyata yang kakak katakan beberapa minggu lalu memang benar"

"Maaf aku membuatmu sedih, tetapi aku harus mengatakannya"

"Jika kamu akan pergi, aku akan menunggumu kembali berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun aku akan menunggumu"

"Aku senang kamu akan menungguku, kereta akan berangkat sekitar jam 8 malam"

"A..aku…aku…"

Erza langsung memeluk Mystogan saat itu juga, dia menangis dalam pelukannya. Mystogan hanya mengelus-elus rambut Erza, perpisahan memang menyakitkan tetapi pada akhirnya semua akan berpisah. Hujanpun reda dan Mystogan melihat sebuah pelangi di langit, melihat pelangi tersebut membuatnya tersenyum.

"Lihat Erza, pelanginya indah bukan?"

"Ya indah sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pelangi"

"Jika aku kembali nanti, bagaimana kalau nanti kita melihat pelangi bersama?"

"Aku senang bisa melihat pelangi bersamamu onii-san"

"Lebih baik kamu pulang, ayahmu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Onii-san juga sebaiknya pulang"

"Pulang ya…Baiklah aku akan pulang jika kamu memintanya. Ayo kita pulang bersama"

Mystogan menggandeng tangan Erza dan kini mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Ya, bagi Erza itu merupakan masa-masa yang indah, sudah 3 tahun lamanya dia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Sesampainya di rumah Mystogan, Erza mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya lalu dengan riangnya dia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ayah Erza bingung melihat putrinya begitu ceria, karena itulah ia bertanya.

"Putriku sepertinya sangat senang, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa senang saja. Aku mau ke kamar dulu"

Besok tanggal 20, besok mereka akan berpisah. Erza menutup pintunya dan menangis, dia tak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang disayanginya. Sepertinya besok Erza harus mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya…

Bersambung…

Balasan riview :

Jerza dragvena : Masih lanjut kok, cmn ak lupa lanjutin aja, makasih dah riview :D


	6. Chapter 6

Esok harinya adalah hari Sabtu. Seperti biasanya, Erza pergi ke sekolah dan berjalan kaki, hanya saja wajahnya begitu muram. Benar, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, tanggal 20, hari dimana ia akan berpisah dengan orang yang disayanginya. Sesampainya di sekolah, Erza duduk dibangkunya dan termenung sebentar, kemudian ia berjalan kearah belakang dan duduk dibangku kosong.

Bangku itu adalah bangku yang dulunya ditempati oleh Mystogan. Erza mengelus meja tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya, menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja dan memejamkan matanya. Ia jadi teringat hari dimana Erza pertama kali bertemu dengan Mystogan, saat itu hatinya deg-degan, tetapi ia juga senang karena rasanya Erza menemukan pengganti kakaknya…

Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka belum lama berteman tetapi sudah harus berpisah. Rasanya Erza ingin menangis saat itu juga, tetapi entah mengapa air mata tidak mau keluar. Benar juga…Daripada menangis sekarang, lebih baik menangis nanti. Menangis disaat mereka sudah bertemu kembali, itu lebih baik bukan?

Tiba-tiba saja Erza teringat suatu hal yang penting, apa hadiah perpisahan yang akan ia berikan nanti? Saat jam pulang sekolah tiba Erza mampir kesebuah toko. Ada begitu banyak benda yang menarik hati, yang mana yang akan dibelinya? Perhatian Erza tertuju ditempat penjualan alat tulis, ia memegang sebuah buku yang digunakan khusus untuk menulis surat. Sebuah ide pun terlintas didalam pikirannya, lebih baik menulis surat dengan begitu ia bisa dengan leluasa megungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Mystogan. Erza juga membeli sebuah buku tulis atau mungkin lebih tepatnya diary.

Sesampainya di rumah, Erza disambut oleh ayahnya yang sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca koran. Langsung saja Erza memeluk disebelah ayahnya dan menaruh tasnya.

"Anak ayah udah pulang, bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Biasa saja"

"Kamu mendapat tugas untuk menulis surat?"

"Oh, ini. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Aku ingin menulis surat untuk temanku, itu saja"

"Souka, kalau diary itu?"

"Ini ingin aku hadiahkan padanya"

"Temanmu yang mana?"

"Mystogan.." Jawab Erza sambil memalingkan muka dari ayahnya

"Padahal ayah ingin kamu tidak berteman lagi dengannya, dia mau pindah?"

"Iya, hari ini dia akan pergi dari Fiore. Aku ingin pergi ke stasiun jam 8 malam nanti, boleh ya?"

"Baiklah, ayah akan menemanimu. Erza, apa kamu mau menyampaikan salam ayah padanya?"

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Erza senang

Selesai berbincang dengan ayahnya, Erza menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pena dan kertas sudah siap diatas meja. Kini, waktunya Erza untuk menulis meski dia bingung, apa yang harus ditulis? Jam demi jam pun berlalu, entah sudah berapa kertas yang Erza buang karena ia selalu salah menulis. Sekitar jam 4 sore Erza pun selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia memasukan surat tersebut kedalam amplop dan membungkus buku diary tersebut dengan kertas kado.

"Erza, mandi! Airnya sudah siap" Teriak ayah dari bawah

"Iya!"

Bagi Erza, waktu berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Kapan ya jam menunjukkan pukul 8? Karena tidak sabar, Erza memutuskan untuk pergi ke stasiun jam 6 sore.

"Ayah, kita berangkat sekarang saja"

"Kan masih jam enam sore"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo"

"Baiklah, baiklah"

Selesai bersiap-siap, ayahnya dan Erza pun pergi ke stasiun. Sebenarnya stasiun tak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka, makanya sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki pun sudah sampai. Disana begitu ramai, maklum jam pulang kantor. Hampir setiap saat Erza menatap jam tangan yang ia pakai dan melirik kesana kemari, ayah Erza sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Santai sedikit, rumahnya kan tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun juga. Ayah yakin dia akan sampai jam tujuh atau setengah delapan"

"Kalau begitu kita kepagian?"

"Kan ayah sudah bilang"

Sebenarnya Erza paling benci menunggu, tetapi demi melihat wajah Mystogan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Erza bersedia menunggu berapa lama pun. Jam sudah menunjukkan 7.30, tetapi Mystogan belum datang juga, benar-benar membuat hati gelisah…Akhirnya seseorang yang Erza tunggu pun datang, langsung saja ia memeluknya.

"Kamu lama onii-san"

"Gomen, gomen"

"Hampir jam delapan..."

"Ya, kau benar"

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua saling terdiam. Erza benar-benar gugup saat itu, mulutnya terasa sangat kaku. Akhirnya Mystogan pun buka mulut.

"Erza, aku pernah mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu lebih dari adik, bagaimana?"

"Ah itu…Aku senang" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Erza.. " Ucapnya sambil memandang wajahku

"Aku…Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Seperti ada yang menyangkut ditenggorokan Erza, ia ingin menangis tetapi tidak bisa. Sekitar 10 menit lagi kereta akan berangkat, langsung saja Erza memberikan selembar surat dan kado.

"Ini tanda perpisahan dariku, saat dikereta bacalah surat ini jangan lupa buka kadonya"

"Arigato, ini tanda perpisahan dariku. Simpan ya"

Mystogan memberikan sebuah foto kepada Erza, lalu ia pun pergi dan masuk kedalam kereta. Erza memandang Mystogan dari jauh lalu berteriak, hampir saja ia lupa menyampaikan suatu hal.

"Ayahku menitipkan salam, katanya terima kasih!"

"Terima kasih?"

Salam dari ayahnya Erza benar-benar membuat Mystogan bingung, kenapa berterima kasih? Erza dan ayahnya sendiri sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Langit saat itu benar-benar indah, ada begitu banyak bintang yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Mystogan memberikan apa padamu?"

"Sebuah foto, lihatlah"

"Benar-benar mirip dengan Jellal…"

"Nanti kita ke kuburan kakak ya, aku ingin memperlihatkan foto ini padanya"

"Baiklah, besok kita akan pergi"

Mystogan POV

Kereta melaju dengan begitu cepat, mungkin besok pagi baru sampai. Aku masih memandangi amplop surat yang diberikan Erza, akhirnya aku pun membukanya dan membacanya.

Isi suratnya :

_Halo onii-san, ini pertama kalinya aku menulis surat untukmu kalau jelek maaf ya. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kamu mau menjadi temanku, selama ini aku tidak memiliki teman yang begitu dekat, mungkin kamu adalah teman yang paling berharga untukku. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, apa kau tau? Hampir saja aku ingin mencubit pipimu, aku tidak bisa percaya jika kau mirip dengan kakakku! Dunia memang ajaib ya? Dan juga pertemuan kita di bukit, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan perkataan onii-san saat itu. Rasa senang bercampur aduk dengan rasa terkejut dan sedih. Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Benar-benar indah :)_

_Ah iya, kamu pasti bingung kan kenapa ayahku berterima kasih padamu? Kata ayah berkatmu aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Selama 3 tahun ini aku terus-menerus muram dan terdiam, saat itu aku berpikir jika Tuhan jahat, kenapa Tuhan tidak menyelamatkan kakaku? Ternyata Ia mempunyai sebuah rencana yang tidak kuketahui. _

_Aku tidak tau kapan onii-san akan kembali, mungkin saat kita sudah dewasa nanti kamu baru kembali atau mungkin kamu tidak akan kembali ke Fiore. Tidak ada yang tau, yang kutau, aku mencintaimu! Ketika kamu kembali, pergilah ke bukit, aku akan selalu menunggumu disana. Aku percaya, kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali dan melihat pelangi bersama seperti kemarin. _

_Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku meski tidak lama. Aku menghargai kebersamaan yang telah kita lalui ini. _

_Erza_

Tanpa kusadari mataku mengeluarkan air mata, aku juga senang bisa menjadi sahabatmu meski tidak lama. Setelah itu aku membuka kado yang Erza berikan, sebuah buku diary, ada pesan didalamnya.

_Jika kamu merasa sedih, senang, kecewa, ataupun marah, tulislah semua perasaanmu didalam buku diary ini. Hati-hati di jalan onii-san._

Bagiku ini adalah hadiah perpisahan terindah dari seorang sahabat, dari seseorang yang kucintai. Arigato Erza…

Tamat


End file.
